


Because you loved me

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to say thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you loved me

Ian took a deep breath to calm himself and thought of Mickey. He always did that when he felt himself start to panic. He knew he would be okay and that Mickey would be happily waiting for him when he returned home. He smiled at the thought of home, just a small apartment right out if the south side so they were still close to the people who needed them but far enough away that they weren't in constant danger. Ian took another deep breath and walked inside the local community college to start his first day of drug and alcohol prevention consultant classes.

***  
"So how was it?" Ian jumped at the sound of a voice behind him as he waited for the train but immediately relaxed when he recognized his Mickey's voice. "Good, nice people and from all different lifestyles. What're you doing here though, thought you had late shift today?" 

"I did, but I switched with the new guy so I could ride home with you. I could tell you were nervous so I wanted to be here when you finished, and wipe that look off your face fuckhead I don't want you crying right now." 

"Thanks Mickey, I appreciate it." The were silent for the rest of the ride and later while Mickey "cooked" frozen pizza for dinner Ian told him about his day. Once dinner was finished and they were sitting comfortably on the couch Ian quietly whispered "Thank you Mickey, I really mean it, thank you." "Fuck Gallagher I just didn't want you riding alone, don't get all sappy on me." Mickey chuckled but stopped when he saw Ian's face, "Ian, what's wrong?"

"Mickey, I'm serious. All the shit we went through with being together, coming out to everyone, me being bipolar, finding the money to get and keep this place, getting noir GED's, getting me in school, all that shit was exhausting and crazy but somehow in the back of my mind I knew we would make it through. But this, you..Mickey you are the most loving man I could ever have hoped for. You do the sweetest things for me without even realizing it. Like meeting me at the train because you knew I didn't want to ride alone. Or last week after Lip and I argued you ordered pizza from the place on the corner that you hate but you did it to make me happy. Like picking up extra shifts when it's time for a refill on my meds because you know I hate asking Fiona for anything. Like pretending to like Lip because you know it's important to me. " Ian smirks and continues "like coming out in front of all of your family, or taking care of me when I was depressed, like loving me unconditionally Mick. Even when everyone else doubted you, even when I doubted myself, you pulled me through and fought for me. I love you and if I had to sacrifice anything for you I would Mick, in a heartbeat. The difference is you don't just say it, you've already done it for me. Twice you sacrificed your safety by getting shot, twice your freedom by going to juvie, once your safety by jumping on your dad for me, once your freedom by marrying Svetlana to keep me alive, your money and time to help me get well, and Mickey you sacrificed your reputation and entire identity to keep me with you. I..just thank you Mickey, I know you don't like it when I get like this but I had to tell you."

Mickey stared at Ian with wet eyes, "Ian, I...well...you're worth it, what we have is worth it. I'd do it all again if it led us back to where we are now. I do have one regret though." Ian cocked his eyebrow and waited for Mickey to elaborate. "I fucking wish I would've started kissing you sooner cuz that shit makes me feel like I am fucking invincible!" Mickey has a huge grin and Ian can't help but laugh, "so can we stop this sappy shit and make out please." Ian rolled his eyes as he pulled his boyfriend on top of him and asked, "you know this is the only time you like being on top right?" "Hell yes I know that, kissing isn't the only thing you're good at!"


End file.
